vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roronoa Zoro (Pre-Timeskip)
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Roronoa Zoro is the nineteen/twenty-one-year-old swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates; he utilizes Santoryu (literally "Three Sword Style") in battle, wielding one in each hand along with one in the mouth. Mostly drinks and sleeps in his spare time (when he's not training), but becomes a real demon in battle that can defeat five hundred Mooks in two seconds. Often wears a green bandanna on his forearm that he ties around his head when he gets dangerous. Similar to Luffy's goal, Zoro wishes to become the greatest swordsman in the world. Unlike Luffy, however, he needs only to defeat Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk, the current greatest swordsman in the world, to do so. He actually meets up with Mihawk fairly early in the story, but failed to land a single hit and was sliced by Mihawk's Yoru for his trouble. Mihawk, however, held back just enough to leave Zoro alive, and told him to challenge him again when he was ready. In a strange twist of events, he is trained by Mihawk to be a stronger swordsman to protect his crew. For giving up his pride for the sake of others impresses Mihawk enough to agree. His bounty is 320,000,000 Berries. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 8-A | 8-A | 7-C | 7-B Name: Roronoa Zoro, epithet “Pirate Hunter” Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 19 pre-timeskip, 21 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates, Supernova, Former Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Haki user (Busōshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki), Exceptional willpower, Superb swordsmanship, Can generate wind blades with sword slashes, can also create tornadoes of wind blades, can create tangible illusions (presumed to be illusions by Kaku), Resistance to cold temperatures. Attack Potency: Large Building level | Multi-City-Block level (Shouldn't be far off Luffy in the strength department even at Skypiea) | At least Multi City-Block level (His combination move with Luffy was strong enough to make an opening through the Aqua Laguna, also overpowered Kaku's Amanedachi with Asura and deflected a punch from Oars with his raw strength) | Town level '''| [http://www.narutoforums.com/xfa-blog-entry/theres-nothing-he-cant-cut-one-piece.25238/ '''City level] Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with Luffy and Arlong) | Hypersonic (faster than Yama) | High Hypersonic w/ Massively Hypersonic reactions (Intercepted cannonballs mid-flight in W7 and did the same with Garp's cannonballs, comparable to Luffy and superior to Kalifa, who's this fast via calc ) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than pre-timeskip Gear 2 Luffy at this point) | Massively Hypersonic (Evaded high speed laser beams from Bartholomew Kuma and air projectiles of the same speed) Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K+ (able to toss a building whilst heavily injured) | Class G+ | At least Class G+ '''| At least '''Class G+ Striking Strength: Class GJ (more or less equal to Luffy) | At least Class GJ (stronger than Mr. 1 who can hack buildings to pieces) | Class GJ | Class TJ (can hack Pacifista cleanly in two) | Class PJ Durability: Large Building level | Multi City-Block level (Withstood several attacks from Daz Bones and attacks from Enel) | Multi City-Block level (Took a direct attack from Oars while in a injured condition and was back up fighting not long afterwards) | Town level '''| '''City level Stamina: Extremely high, was able to withstand Kuma's Ursus Shock and get up only moments after, in conjunction with this and other beatings he took in the length of the battle against Oz, he also shouldered the strain and fatigue the the shadows and Gears had put on Luffy's body (who had fallen asleep by then, as is his custom once he defeats the main villain of the arc) and still managed to remain standing afterwards and survive long enough for Chopper to see to his wounds Range: Extended melee range with swords, 500 meters with ranged slashes Standard Equipment: His three katanas; Shusui, Wado Ichimonji and Sandai Kitetsu (all renowned high grade swords) Intelligence: Combat genius (developed the sword styles he utilizes (including Santoryu, which is a style unique to him) by himself and grows at a very fast rate, at times even improves notably in the middle of battle), perceptive and adept fighter (quick to grasp the rhythm of battle and applying himself accordingly to gain benefit by the developments) and a man of canny tactical ability (has on more than one occasion pulled through with a victory with smart thinking), is, much like his captain, he's as thick as a plank outside of battle however and has an amazingly poor sense of direction (i.e. climbing up buildings when told to go north and getting lost in a straight hallway). Weaknesses: Zoro has a very poor sense of direction. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Zoro is one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be applied to weapons to strengthen them and provide the same effects against Logia users. * Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Santōryū (Three Swords Style): Zoro's trademark; his primary sword style, created by himself. It is a style of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including Iaido, simultaneous slashing techniques with all three of his swords, compressed air projectiles etc. * Oni Giri (Demon Slash): A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then approaches the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from either the left or right, depending on which side of his mouth he positioned the sword's main blade at. * Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri (Charm Demon Sleepless Night Demon Slash): A stronger variation of "Oni Giri" where the swords are twisted during the slash for added force, resulting in this attack striking multiple opponents instead of one * Rengoku Oni Giri (Purgatory Demon Slash): A much stronger version of "Oni Giri", where Zoro stands still facing away from his opponent, waiting for him to come while posing in the stance of "Oni Giri" to then turn around and leap to the attacking opponent. This may be a way to make his already lightning-fast triple slash even more sudden. * Tora Gari (Tiger Hunt): Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. At close-range, this can incapacitate at least two average foes at once. * Ul-Tora Gari (Extreme Tiger Hunt): A much stronger version of "Tora Gari", where Zoro does the same, he puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swing them forth a forward descending slash with them. * Toro Nagashi (Sword Wolf Floating): At a close range, Zoro leans toward the opponent, using two of his swords to block the opponent's attacks while twisting his body around as he is continuously moving to approach and dodge other attacks (if there are any) and eventually cutting through the opponent's stomach with the third sword. * Tatsumaki (Twister): Zoro spins with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the target(s). * Kokujo O Tatsumaki (Black Rope Great Dragon Twister): A much stronger and more effective version of "Tatsu Maki", where Zoro performs the same action. He spins to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the targets, but the attack keeps going like an actual whirlwind and cuts up anyone who gets caught in it. * Ushi Bari (Bull Horns): Zoro executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns. * Gazami Dori (Crab Seize): All three swords are horizontally parallel, suddenly clamping down on the target like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect that would normally cut a person's head off. * Hyakuhachi Pound Ho (Phoenix of the 108 Earthly Desires/108 Pound Cannon): Same principle as the thirty six version of the same attack. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique, but with Shuusui, the air compressed projectiles instead fuse and become a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile. * Senhachiju Pound Ho (1080 Pound Cannon): As the name implies, is a much stronger version of the 108 pound canon. Zoro was able to destroy a massive rock wall (Pica) with ease. * Karasuma Gari (Demon Crow Hunt): Zoro performs a flying multiple slash technique. Gyuki: Yuzume (Cattle Demon: Brave Hoof): The swords are positioned pointing at the enemy. Zoro lunges forward and hits the enemy with great impact. This was first seen being used to shatter T-Bone's sword. This attack can also be done on air. * Ichi Gorilla (One Gorilla): Zoro flexes his left or right bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake. **'Ni Gorilla (Two Gorillas):' Zoro flexes his right or left bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake, as a follow-up for the above technique. As above, the pun is "two great strength" and gorilla. This was first seen being used against Kaku. ** Nigori-Zake (Two-Arm Strength Slash): After using both Ichi and Ni Gorilla, Zoro swings his swords so that the tips meet when they hit the opponent, with the swords in his mouth and left hand being held at the same level and the right's hilt dropping at an angle. * Hyo Kin Dama (Leopard Koto Ball): Zoro jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his blades. This is basically a feinting maneuver, so even if the target manages to read the pattern of this attack and move out of Zoro's trajectory, they will still be cut as Zoro careens past them. * Daibutsu Giri (Great Buddha Cut): A series of horizontal sword slashes that are powerful enough to cut apart a small building. This is the first new Santoryu technique Zoro has used since losing Yubashiri. This move can also be performed vertically. * Yasha Garasu (Yaksa Crow): Zoro spins like a rolling wheel at an enemy with his swords, eventually coming to a head with a tornado-like move while continually thrusting the swords at the opponent. This attack leaves cuts shaped like crows' feet. * Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai (Three-Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds): Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards his opponent to create momentum; he then slices up the foe with full speed and power. * Santoryu Ougi: Rokudo no Tsuji (Three Swords Style Secret Technique: Crossing of Six Paths): Zoro manages to bend his body, and swing the swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing the opponent six times simultaneously so fast that he did not seem to move at all. * Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen, Daisen Sekai (Three Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand, Great Thousand worlds: Zoro spins the two swords in his hands at an increasing momentum, he then imbues his hands and swords with Haki and slices the opponent with sheer strength, speed and accuracy. This technique could be used while running, or while airborne. Nitōryū (Two Sword Style): A complementary stance to Zoro's Santōryū, which encompasses dual-wielding two of his katanas. * Taka Nami (Hawk Wave): While airborne, creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over. * Sai Kuru (Rolling Rhino): Zoro holds his swords in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spins quickly. * Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon (Two Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Castle Gate): A dual sword drawing technique so powerful that it can split large obstacles in half. Zoro draws his swords, and sheathes them quickly, able to split two train carriages in half. * Nanajuni Pound Ho (Phoenix of the 72 Earthly Desires/72 Pound Cannon): Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder, Zoro then performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one, making it twice as powerful. *'Nigiri (Double Slash):' A stance where two swords are held parallel so that the tips are pointing to his right or left side, this stance is necessary to perform: **'Toro (Climbing a Tower):' Two air-based projectile slashes are sent upwards while jumping as Zoro swings his swords in an upward motion. **'Otoro (Reply Climbing a Tower):' Two air-based projectile slashes are sent downwards while falling as Zoro swings his swords downwards, with the gravity complimenting the force of the attack. **'Hirameki (Flash):' Two air-based projectiles are sent forward after swinging both swords from the left or right side. **'Samon (Sand Drawing):' Two air-based projectiles are sent diagonally down and to the left or right after swinging both swords from the left or right. **'Maguma (Demon Bear):' A simple downward pound into the opponent with both swords. Ittōryū (One Sword Style): A complementary stance to Zoro's Santōryū, which encompasses wielding one sword. Zoro primarily uses Ittōryū for specialized cutting techniques. * Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song): Zoro dashes towards the target at inhuman speeds, all whilst placing his sword upright, unsheathing it, striking the opponent with great power and precision and then sheathing the sword. Once the blade meets the hilt, the damage occurs. ** Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson (One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song of Death): Zoro's stronger version of his original "Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" after the timeskip. Zoro swings his sword in a very speedy and strong unsheath move to slice his opponent. * Hiryu: Kaen (Flying Dragon: Blaze): Using one sword wielded in his left hand with his right hand gripping his left wrist for support (or vice-versa), Zoro jumps high up into the air and slashes his opponent. After slashing them, Zoro's opponent then bursts into flames. * Sanjuroku Pound Ho (36 Pound Cannon): This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. ** Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho (360 Pound Cannon): Zoro stronger version of his 36 Pound Cannon after the timeskip. * Yakkodori (Disaster Harbor Bird): Zoro launches from his sword a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air to the opponent with great speed, similar to 36 Pound Hou. Kyūtōryū (Nine Swords Style): A late addition to Zoro's original sword styles. The mechanics of this is currently unknown, but it seems that in order to use this, Zoro emanates an "aura" that creates the illusion of himself with six arms and three heads, resembling the demon god Asura, which also greatly augments his attack power. * Kiki Kyutoryu: Ashura (Demon Spirit Nine Sword Style: Asura): The technique that allows him to use Kyutoryu. ** Ashura: Ichibugin (Asura: One Mist Silver): Holding the swords so the blades are pointing towards the victim, Zoro leaps towards them, powerfully slashing them with all nine of his swords at once. ** Ashura: Makyusen (Asura: Demon Nine Flashes): Zoro approaches his target and slashes them up in a spiral motion using all nine swords. Other: Named "Zolo" in the 4kids dub, not to be confused with the fictional Californian vigilante and swordsman Zorro Key: East Blue Saga | Arabasta/Skypiea Arc | Enies Lobby/Thriller Bark/Sabaody Arc | Fishman Island Arc | Dressrosa Arc Others Notable Victories: Diane (Nanatsu no Taizai) - Diane Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Sailors Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Pirates Category:Air Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters